


The Emperor's New Clothes (Fanart)

by davincis_girl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arts, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like newspapers. Like fairy tales...and grim ones at that.</p><p> </p><p>(No spoilers for Season 2 in the art, because it was made before it aired, but there may be very mild spoilers in the end notes. First posted to Live Journal Jan. 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's New Clothes (Fanart)

[   
](http://s640.photobucket.com/albums/uu129/spinningininfinity/?action=view&current=jiminheadlinessmall.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> I made this before seeing "Reichenbach Falls", ripping up and photographing the newspapers and using them to make a new set of clothes for the promo picture of Jim Moriarty. Having just seen the show, watching how he twists the media around his evil little finger, it has new shades of meaning for me.


End file.
